A Series of Torments
by LittleTayy
Summary: A series of Halloween drabbles. Stephanie and Hunter's lives are falling apart and they have no else to blame but themselves.
1. Carrie

_**A Series of Torments**_

_**Carrie:**__ Your muse's revenge fantasy comes true, at a horrible cost. _

* * *

><p>Stephanie growls angrily to herself as she thinks about that dumb bitch. Who was she to come in here after all these years demanding things and threatening her? She'd been a thorn in her side for 14 years and she needed to get rid of her.<p>

In a fit of rage she'd made a call, arranging for something to…_happen_ to the other woman. Stephanie didn't want specifics and she'd used a different name and paid cash, all in the hopes of this never coming back to her. She knew it wasn't a fool-proof plan but she wanted her dead and she was going to have it.

She was Stephanie McMahon damn it, when did she not ever get her way?

The brake lines had been cut and Stephanie couldn't help but smile in glee. It really was only a matter of time before the other woman ended up in a car crash that (hopefully) couldn't be traced back to her. Her glee at the situation was short lived however when she received a call from her terribly upset Nanny.

She rushed down to where the younger woman had told her she was and felt her heart stop. There had been a car crash, her three most precious gifts in the world were gone and the sight was horrifying. She couldn't breathe and tears streamed down her face as she was held back from her daughter's.

Her gaze traveled around the scene and then she expelled the content's of her stomach quickly when she saw the other car. It was _her _car. What had she done?

* * *

><p><em>AN: These are a collection of drabbles written from roleplay prompts on tumblr for Halloween. Pretty much all these drabbles will be interconnected. <em>

_I hope you enjoy. Please review. :) LT._


	2. Needful Things

_**A Series of Torments**_

_**Needful Things: **__Your muse makes a deal with the devil. _

* * *

><p>The man that steps through the door is beautiful, divine looking really. His hair is the lightest blonde you've ever seen, lighter than Shawn's you think. But his eyes…his eyes are dark and dangerous. Looking into them you get a chill up your spine and your body tenses immediately as he shuts the door behind you.<p>

You're alone in your office with this man; one you've never met and dangerous. You can almost smell the darkness that surrounds. See it in his aura even.

"Who-" you go to ask but he beats you to it.

"I have what you've been seeking Stephanie," he tells you, an odd accent falling from his perfect lips.

You watch him carefully as he steps closer, hand enclosing around the letter open on your desk. There purely for display because really, when was the last time you ever actually got a letter – and at work no less.

"What are you talking about?" you ask quickly, wanting this…man out of your office as quickly as possible.

"You want your children back don't you?" he smiles then, twisted and beautiful. "Three pretty little girls weren't they? Such a _shame_ what happened to them. Horrific car crash…whoever was responsible must feel utterly guilty," he taunts.

"Don't you _dare _speak about my daughter's!" you yell angrily, tears immediately springing to your eyes at the thought of your precious children.

"Uh uh. I have a way to bring them back, dear Stephanie," he told you, smirking maliciously. "But speak to me like that again and I won't give it to you," he continues on.

"Fine, I'm sorry," you sigh, wiping at the tears on your face.

You watch as he grins, happy in your torment before placing a piece of old looking parchment on your desk. He leans over it, almost too close to you for comfort and extends a pen of all things out to you. "Just sign on the dotted line and the answer you've been searching for is all yours," he croons, smirking at you almost gleefully.

You don't stop to think about what you're signing; instead you snatch the pen from his grasp, scribbling your name across the line. "There, I signed it. Now what?" you ask, looking up at him hopefully.

"Now…you're soul is mine. In exchange for bringing your daughter back," he tells you happily, swiping the contract from you grasp quickly. In an instant another, older piece of parchment is dropped onto your desk and you grab at it quickly.

A heartbeat later however you frown at his words, looking up at him. "Wait, daughter?" you ask, before looking back down and scanning the paper. You realize whatever it is you're meant to do will only bring back one person, one child and your heart breaks again. "But I have _three _daughters," you cry as he turns to walk away.

"Oops. Silly me. One soul for one soul dear Stephanie. Did I forget to mention that? Looks like you have a difficult decision to make. Which daughter do you love the most?" he laughed, opening the door.

As he exits, you swear you see a glimmer of an ugly sneer and horns adorning his head.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Like is said before, drabble prompts for roleplay on tumblr. <em>

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please review. :) LT._


End file.
